Members Only
Plot Main Story Daffy Duck sneaks into a "Members Only" country club and takes Bugs Bunny along for the ride, While playing a game of Tennis he meets Lola. They go on a date but it doesn't go so well, Soon, Bugs finds himself annoyed by his eccentric girlfriend, and attempts to break off the relationship, disguised as a woman. But this only further enamors Lola, and matters complicate once he meets her parents. Merrie Melody I'm a Martian - Marvin the Martian sings why he isn't so scary. Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner short Bubble Trouble - Wile E. Coyote chases the Road Runner in a rolling bubble. Cast Quotes *'Receptionist': Membership number? Daffy: 16-73. (Daffy walks into the country club) Daffy: Looks like I've got a new lucky number. (a male golfer shouts from a distance) Golfer: Fore! Daffy: No, dummy! 16-73! (gets knocked out by a golf ball) *'Daffy:' Dicky, Aaggy! Hugs, hugs, kiss, kiss! I like to introduce you to my friend Bugsy. (All shaking hands) Bugsy, Dicky, Dicky, Bugsy, Aaggy, Dicky, Bugsy, Daffy, Dicky, Aaggy, Dicky, Bugsy, Aaggy, Dicky, Bugsy, Daffy, (All tangled up) ''Dicky... *'Bugs': Well, I still got it! '''Daffy': I don't know what you're talking about. I won the match, while you were gone. Should have called time-out! Bugs: Then I guess we both won. 'Cause I just scored a date with a be-au-tiful woman. (swoons) She's perfect! (Daffy gets hit with a tennis ball) Bugs: Absolutely perfect! *'Waiter': Can I get you anything to start? Bugs and Lola: (unison) I'll have the carrot soup. Lola: Oh! (giggles) Bugs: Two carrot soups, and try not to mix up our orders. Lola: Oh! (giggles) Bugs: I'd hate to jinx it, but this date is off to a pretty good start. (Lola laughs and blushes) Bugs: You look very pretty; I like your hair. Lola: Oh, thanks! They're my ears. Bugs: How long have you been playing tennis? Lola: My whole life. It's kind of my passion. *(Lola's cell phone rings) Lola: Oh, sorry! That's my phone. (Lola gets her purse) Lola: Sorry, a lot of stuff in here: makeup, keys, rubberband ball, deck of cards, stapler, flashlight, mini fan. (the rubberband ball falls off the table and trips a waiter) Lola: (pulls out a tape recorder) I like to record my thoughts. (presses record) Note to self: Clean out your purse. Lola: Whoops, here it is! (answers phone) Hello? Hi! Oh, nothing, just on a date with a really cute guy. He's sitting across from me right now. He's totally looking at me. (Bugs looks down at the table) Oh, wait! Now he's looking down. (Bugs looks behind him) Now he's looking around. (Bugs looks back at Lola) Oh! No, he's looking at me again! I better go, call me later! 'Kay, bye! (Lola hangs her phone up) Bugs: Friend of yours? Lola: Nope! Wrong number! *(A waiter brings carrot soup to Bugs and Lola) Lola: Oh, is there butter in this? I'm not supposed to have butter. I'm allergic to butter... oh, wait, it's gluten, not butter. I'm allergic to gluten... no, wait, not gluten, pollen. Oh, no, wait! I love pollen! (Bugs sheepishly smiles at the annoyed waiter) Lola: Is there pollen in this? Can I get some pollen in this? You know what, now that I'm thinking about it, I don't really want carrot soup. Actually, maybe just one little taste. (Lola tastes the carrot soup) Lola: Oh! Oh, that's good! Maybe just one more. (Lola tastes it again) Lola: Mmm, one more! (Lola tastes it again) Lola: Just one more! (Lola tastes it again) Lola: Mmm-mmm! (to Bugs) You can really taste the pollen. Are you going to eat yours? (Bugs gives Lola his carrot soup) *'Lola': So, what do you have planned for after dinner? Bugs: How 'bout a movie? We'll just sit together, watch a movie, and not talk. That'll be nice. *(Bugs and Lola are seen sitting in a movie theater, while she chews on popcorn very loudly) Lola: This is so good! I am so glad I'm not allergic to butter! Lola: (to Bugs) Do you like this movie? I love this movie! Oh, it's so sad, but, like uplifting too! It's like a "feel good" movie! A sad feel good movie. It's funny, also, and scary. Oh! Oh! This is the best part! Oh, no, wait, this is the worst part! Ooh, I hate this part! Oh, I have to pee. (Lola gets up and walks past a few patrons) Lola: Sorry, excuse me, excuse me, watch your leg, excuse me. (Lola looks back at the movie screen and gasps) I love this part! *(Bugs and Lola are watching the movie) Lola: Hahahahaha! (cries) Ooh, nooo. (screams in terror and clings to Bugs) Wow, that was a great movie! Man on screen: And now, your featured presentation. *'Lola: '''So basically, how to make a long story short. Wait, what was I talking about again? '''Bugs:' I have no idea. Lola: 'Oh right! I never peed! (''Lola goes inside) '''Bugs: That was the worst date of my life. Lola: That was the best date of my life! Wait, didn't I have to do something? (Lola takes out her recorder) Note to self: "Clean out your purse." That's right! Trivia * Character debuts: Lola Bunny, Marvin the Martian, K-9, Lola Bunny's Dad, Lola Bunny's Mom, Pepe Le Pew, and Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner (CGI version). * On its premiere night, this episode had 2.228 million viewers. * This is the first episode to include a CGI Road Runner and Coyote skit, which appears at the end of the episode. * Velma Dinkley, a character from Scooby-Doo, makes a cameo appearance in the movie theater. Gallery Image:Looney-tunes-520-2.jpg|Daffy poses as a member of the "Country Club." Image:1303741856.jpg|Bugs Bunny meets Lola Bunny at the country club. Image:646_04.jpg|Daffy explains to Bugs how great it is to be a member there. Image:646_29.jpg|Lola takes Bugs to Pepe Le Pew to set up their wedding. Image:1303741870.jpg|Lola suddenly wants to marry Pepe at the wedding. Image:Bubble-Trouble-Clip_46.jpg|Coyote chasing Road Runner. Image:Bubble-Trouble-Clip_48.jpg|Coyote ready to eat Road Runner in his bubble. Image:Im_A_Martian_2.jpg|Marvin sings I'm a Martian. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes